The Creator
An den Namen Tim erinnere ich mich schon lange nicht mehr. Bevor ich mich „veränderte“, bestand mein Leben nur aus Kreativität... Mit 9 entdeckte ich meine Kreative Seite. Ich malte und bastelte den ganzen Tag. Was in dem Alter auch normal war. Doch ab dem 13.5.2011 verhielt ich mich nicht so wie ein normales Kind. Mit meinen 10 Jahren begann ich mich wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen. Ich spielte mit Babyspielzeug und nahm nichts ernst. Ich versuchte alles zu bemalen und schnitt mit der Schere wichtige Papiere auseinander. Als meine Mutter bemerkte das ich kleine Smiley-ähnliche Schnitte auf dem Arm hatte. Sie fragte „Was hast du mit deinem Arm gemacht?“ Ich lachte und sagte „Aber Mama ich will mich umgestalten.“ Meine Mutter war immer noch geschockt „Ich werde morgen einen Ausflug mit dir machen.“ Ich willigte ein, ohne zu wissen wo es hingeht. Meine Mutter ging mit mir zum Psychologen der eine geistige Zurückgebliebenheit diagnostizierte. Meine Mutter war geschockt, und ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Meine Eltern verhielten sich immer komischer. Und irgendwann durfte ich das Haus nur noch wegen der Schule verlassen. Als ich mich kreativ austoben wollte aber keine freien Blätter mehr hatte begann ich Möbel und Besteck anzumalen. Ich bekam sofort ärger und Hausarrest (ja Hausarrest... Ich weiß ziemlich komisch weil ich auch so das Haus nicht verlassen durfte) was für mich nichts bedeutete... Irgendwann stieg alles rapide für mich an. Meine Eltern sperrten mich in mein Zimmer ein. Raus durfte ich nur noch selten, und ging immer seltener zu Schule. Nach einem Jahr fing ich an durch zu drehen... Ich malte meine Wände an und beschmierte meine Klamotten. Meine Eltern drehten durch und versetzten mich in den Keller. Essen und Trinken gab es 3x am Tag durch den breiten Türschlitz. Als ich fürs malen nur noch bestimmte Farben wie rot, weiß und schwarz benutzte fragte ich mich selbst ob ich verrückt wurde. Irgendwann fing ich an kleine Bilder in meinen Arm, Gesicht, Bauch und Beine zu ritzen. Für die Kunstwerke benutzte ich ein Aufklappmesser oder eine Schere. Ich benannte diese Art als „Skin Paint“. Am 14.07.2012 verlor ich meine Psyche für immer... Ich machte mir aus Ton eine Maske. Langsam und vorsichtig platzierte ich die Masse in mein Gesicht, machte sie dünn und ritzte Augenlöcher rein. Den Ton brannte ich an meinem Gesicht, was mir nur noch mehr Freude über mein Meisterwerk machte. Ich stach mir eine Spritze in die Vene und nahm mir Blut ab. Das war nicht so das Thema, da mein Dad Arzt war und ich so einiges über diesen Job wusste. Das Blut aus der Vene füllte ich in eine Farbpalette. Verdichtete es mit einem Verdickungsmittel, langsam und mit Fingerspitzengefühl zog ich ein breites Lächeln auf die Maske. Zog meinen grauen Pullover an und eine Altkleider Jeans ebenfalls grau, und meine alten Chucks an. Mit dem Taschenmesser versuchte ich die Tür auf zu knacken. Nach 9min klappte es endlich. Da ich lange nicht mehr oben war suchte ich das Zimmer meiner Eltern, sie schliefen schon, es war nämlich thumb3.45 Uhr. Ich fand den Raum und fing mein nächstes Meisterwerk an... Ich hielt in meiner linken Hand die Spritze mit BTM (Betäubungsmittel). Und in der rechten die Werkzeuge. Ich stach die Spritze vorsichtig in die Körper meiner Eltern, und fing an. Kunstwerk meiner Mutter: Zunge befindet sich an der Stirn, Augen an den Kniescheiben, Füße mit Händen getauscht, halbierter Kopf, eingeschnitzter lachender Mund und geöffneter Bauch... Kunstwerk meines Vaters: Geweiteter Mund, ausgerissene Zähne, abgeschnittene Finger, Finger befinden sich am Bauch, aufgeschnittener Bauch, Leber und Magen befinden sich im Mund, zusammengenähte Beine... Beenden der „Kunstwerke“ mit meiner Unterschrift, welche mit einer Nadel eingeritzt wird. „The Creator“ mein Name bis zum Tod. Beide „Kunstwerke“ werden mit starken Nägeln angebracht. Ich brauche besonders gute Nägel es sind schließlich schöne von mir selbst kreierte „Kunstwerke“. Ich bin fertig, blutverschmierte Hände, Werkzeuge und Klamotten. Besonders schöne „Kunstwerke“ werden vor ein Kunstmuseum gelegt. Hässliche werden verbrannt, hässliche „Kunstwerke“ verdienen kein bleiben. Ich werde noch viele „Kunstwerke“ kreieren. Mein erscheinen fängt damit an das ich dich eine Weile Tagsüber beobachten werde und ein paar meiner Kinderbilder auf deinem Zimmerboden legen werde. Wenn du sie wegwirfst weiß ich das du meine Art von „Kunst“ nicht verstehst. Also wirst du verschönert. Um zu verstehen was wahre „Kunst“ ist. Besonders kleine Kinder verdienen eine Chance ein besonders hübsches „Kunstwerk“ zu werden. Denn sie strahlen vor Jugend und Schönheit. Geschwister werden an der Hand zusammen genäht oder getackert. Ältere werden ohne BTM (Betäubungsmittel) verschönert. Sie sollen meine Kreativität sehen und spüren. So wie ich meinen geistigen Tod spürte.... Are You the next Artwork? Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord